Dog Days
Dog Days (Nā lā 'īlioo) is the 2nd episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. It is also the first episode to have Beulah Koale's character of Junior Reigns in the opening credits and as such, Koale becomes a member of the main cast and also a series regular. Synopsis McGarrett and Five-0 work with an injured police dog who is the only witness to an ambushed drug bust. Also, McGarrett is visited by Junior Reigns, a former SEAL, who is looking to join the task force. Plot Notes * Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Rachel Edwards, and Adam Noshimuri were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Steve adopts the police patrol dog, Eddie. Eddie seems to be trained as a patrol dog which typically includes protection and apprehension work along with some scent work (potentially narcotics/bombs/tracking). * Steve again drinks his french pressed butter coffee. * Junior Reigns is introduced. For Junior to get on Five-0, Steve set it up that Junior will work with Duke to attend, and graduate, from the HPD police academy. * Steve admits to Junior that he is "not on the teams anymore". * The human trafficking case has gone federal.The FBI requested that Kono stay on the mainland and work with them until it is done. Deaths Death Count * 2 cops murdered. * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. * Danny Williams killed 1 person. * Lou Grover killed 1 person. * Sergeant Duke Lukela killed 2 people * Tani Rey killed 5 people Trivia * Beulah Koale is introduced. * Uncle Vito didn't appear until episode 15. Quotes Junior Reigns: Commander McGarrett? Steve McGarrett: Yes. Junior Reigns: Special Operator 2nd Class Junior Reigns. It's an honor to meet you, sir. Steve McGarrett: Nice to meet you, Junior. Please relax. I'm, uh I'm not on the team anymore. What can I do for you? Junior Reigns: Uh, my Master Chief David Lange always spoke very highly of you. Steve McGarrett: David Lange?! Junior Reigns: (chuckling) Yeah. Steve McGarrett: He's your master chief? He was my dive buddy. Junior Reigns: He mentioned that. He says you're the best. Steve McGarrett: Well, don't believe everything David Lange says. When you headed back downrange? Junior Reigns: Actually, sir, I just processed out. Steve McGarrett: Out of the Navy? Junior Reigns: Yes, sir. (chuckles) It's a long story. Steve McGarrett: I bet it is. When'd you get back from the sandbox? Junior Reigns: Two hours ago. Steve McGarrett: I see. Well Special Operator 2nd Class Junior Reigns, I gotta say, I'm intrigued as to why you're standing on my porch this morning. Junior Reigns: Well, I heard about the task force you run and, you know, the type of work you do, and well, to tell you the truth, I need a job. Steve McGarrett: What was that all about? Danny Williams: What was it all about? You were just sitting here listening to my conversation. Steve McGarrett: No Danny Williams: What do you mean, what was it all about? Steve McGarrett: I don't speak Jersey. I tuned out at, uh "disco fries in AC"? Danny Williams: Dis.. That's when you eat a big pile of french fries with a bunch of stuff on it at 2:00 in the morning. My cousin Leo, he was in Atlantic City last week. Steve McGarrett: And "tomato pie" is Jersey for pizza-- is that right? Danny Williams: Yeah, you can make fun. This is good news. Steve McGarrett: I'm not making f.. Danny Williams: We got good news, okay? Okay. Steve McGarrett: What is it? Danny Williams: My.. my my Uncle Vito has agreed to bottle water... bottle tap water for our restaurant. Steve McGarrett: That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. Danny Williams: Well, for your information, water is the key to good pizza dough, okay? That's why you can't get a good slice of pizza out here in Hawaii. Steve McGarrett: Surrounded by water, Danny. Danny Williams: It's not.. Steve McGarrett: Why do we need more water when we live on an island? Danny Williams: It's not any water. It's specific water. It's Jersey tap water that has been pumped through-through aged pipes that give you a mineral count that is perfectly bred to make a good piece of pizza. You understand? It.. Steve McGarrett: What?! Danny Williams: Don't worry. It's well, it's the truth, but don't worry about it. Why don't you just handle management, and I will deal with the recipes. Steve McGarrett: Are you serious? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: No, I'm gonna have to exercise my veto on this one. Danny Williams: You don't have a veto. Steve McGarrett: You asked me to be your business partner. It's like a marriage. It's gotta be 50/50 if it's gonna work. Danny Williams: What do you know about marriage? You been married? Steve McGarrett: No, never been divorced, either. Danny Williams: It's wat.. What do you care where it comes from? It's water. What do you care? Steve McGarrett: Number one, the shipping costs, but most of all, it's about you not considering my feelings. Danny Williams: Your feelings? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, my feelings. Danny Williams: You're like a sensitive flower. I'm gonna change the subject. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: 'Cause I'm very uncomfortable when it comes to your feelings. Danny Williams: You heard from Kono? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I have. Yeah, I spoke to her a couple days ago. Seems like, every time she locks up a perp, they get new Intel that leads to another arrest. She's even brought in Chin's San Fran task force to handle the West Coast operations. What? Danny Williams: No, it's just weird. I mean, I miss those guys, you know? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, me too. Look who's a sensitive little flower now. Danny Williams: How is he? Steve McGarrett: The shot missed his vitals. Uh, he's gonna need surgery. That's all they know right now. Danny Williams: Shoot a dog, you're going to hell. Period. DEA Agent Reid: Gentlemen. I'm Agent Reid. Steve McGarrett: Nice to meet you. I'm Steve McGarrett. Danny Williams, my partner, Five-O. Danny Williams: How you doing? DEA Agent Reid: Eddie's been with us for three years. Before that, he was a war dog stationed in Afghanistan. Survived all that just to get shot on a dock in Oahu. Roger Niles: I had a partner once. It lasted all of 18 months. Lou Grover: What happened to him? Roger Niles: Heart attack. He was 42. Lou Grover: (quietly to Steve) How old are you? Steve McGarrett: 41! Okay! (Breaking plates looking for drugs) Danny Williams: Should've called my ex-wife. She loves to break stuff. Coffee mugs, ashtrays, all kinds of stuff. Danny Williams: I want every last one opened up and examined. Okay. Worker: Does that mean you're gonna break more of my stuff? Danny Williams: Odds are pretty good, yeah. Jerry Ortega: We just made the biggest drug bust in Hawaiian history. Tani Rey: Look who's a dog person now. Lou Grover: No. I'm a "this dog" person. Danny Williams: You like this dog, huh? Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: I said you like this dog. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, he's a nice dog. Danny Williams: No, what I mean is.. you have an attachment to this dog. Which is dangerous because the dog is gonna have a new home soon, right? Steve McGarrett: That's right. That's right, Danny. And, for the record, I'm not attached. Danny Williams: Oh, no? Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: Oh, okay, 'cause you.. you're chopping free-range chicken Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: for the dog, and you're about to put it in your favorite cereal bowl, so.. Steve McGarrett: What am I gonna do, cook two meals? He eats what I eat. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: All right. Danny Williams: I thought you were a cat guy. Steve McGarrett: I am a cat guy. I maintain that the cat is a far superior animal. And I'll tell you why. Okay? They're more sophisticated. Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: They're more cunning. More agile. Self-sufficient. Danny Williams: Great animals, but still.. Steve McGarrett: (sighs) Look. It's possible that maybe Eddie has grown on me a little bit, all right? What am I gonna do? He's a very sweet dog. Is he not? Danny Williams: Very sweet dog. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Adam Noshimuri came to visit me this morning. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: I guess, uh, Kono's case has gone federal. The FBI want her to stick around, see it through to the end. Danny Williams: So, what does that mean? When is she coming back? Steve McGarrett: Not any time soon. Adam's flying out tomorrow to be with her. Danny Williams: Wow. (sighs) Things are changing, huh? Steve McGarrett: Yes, they are. |DEA Agent Chris Reid |Bob McCracken |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Roger Niles |Casper Van Dien |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jesse Berman |Shawn McBride |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Paul Lazio |Stephen Oyoung |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kiana Solice |Alisa Allapach |A woman who appears in the episode. Video References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)